The Untamed Flame
by MelMat
Summary: Near sends Matt to Poland on a case. While he is there he meets a blonde angel that sends his senses soaring.
1. Author note about The Untamed Flame

Ok, I don't really like posting Author Notes as chapters, but there are things I have to go over before you start this fic. I wrote this last year and it's been posted on my Mangabullet. The reason it hasn't made it here yet is because I felt posting it here would take away so key aspects of it.

This was done in a collaboration with the ever epic TrishKeehl from MB. I can not post the videos for songs I used or the pictures she done especially for this as FFN does NOT support links

_**Songs:**_

Chapter One : Wild Dancing by Ruslana

Two: Dances with Wolves by Ruslana

Three: Vengeance is Mine by Sentenced

Four : Mystics Dream by Loreena Mckennit

There will be a place indicated in each story where the music should begin.._**PLEASE, PLEASE**_ listen to it while you read. It makes a world of difference.

If you are interested in seeing the fic as a whole (story, pics and music) visit Mangabullet via my homepage link.

-and while you're there check out some epic cosplay in TrishKeehl's gallery as well.

Now on with the show…


	2. Chapter 1: Wild Dances

**Disclaimer**: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

_**WARNINGS: **__Lemons and other citrus-y goodness, Language and violence. __**YAOI AHEAD!**_

* * *

_**The Events and certain parts in this fic are Polish holidays and legends...So, it was interesting and fun to write to them.**_

* * *

_**Wild Dances-**_

Matt stepped off the plane onto Polish soil. He was there for a case he really didn't want, but Near insisted he go. Matt wondered why the fucking albino bitch couldn't go himself. The quickly wondered if he had brought enough batteries for his handhelds, quickly cursing to himself.

He checked into his hotel, which was actually really nice, seeing as Near hooked him up with the penthouse suite. Matt guessed it was just dull the blow of having to do as the fucker wanted. The woman at the counter that checked him in was rather nice, a little to flirtatious for his liking but still.

She had told him about the huge festival that was being held tonight honoring Kupala Day and he should share in the festivities. Matt had looked at her, but nodded in a respectful way. In his room, he threw his bag down, immediately going for his DS. He fell back onto the couch in the center of the room and entered his pixilated world.

It was only a few hours later, Matt was shocked out of his sleep by fireworks and music. He slinked off the couch to the window, down in the center of town was masses of people. He watched in thought, maybe it wouldn't be to much to go down and check it out.

Matt made his way out of the hotel, and down the street. It opened up in to the center. A huge bonfire was lit, ladies with daisies in their hair graced by the light of candles. There was drinks and celebration. He sat down at a table off to the side of all the commotion . The young lady asked him what he would like to drink, she smiled at him as he answered just a beer.

He sat there taking in everything, he was always scoping his surroundings incase he needed to remember anything. This was new for him though, he found himself starting to become entranced in the excitement, which was odd. The gypsy style music was getting into his brain. He looked up in time to catch a fairy looking woman staring at him.

"Are you lost? he asked the childlike woman.

"No, but you are?"

Matt looked at her confused. He really didn't' know how to take that, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I can see inside your soul." she explained, "you are lonely."

Matt smiled at her, and told her he was not interested, but thank you.

"Not me" she continued. " Open your eyes , and you will see what you have not."

Matt was a little frustrated, he had his eyes open.

"I'm not talking about seeing with your actual eyes dear one, but your living soul."

He didn't know what to think or to say. Did he listen to what the woman said or tell her to leave him alone. He listened to her, they say this part of the world has magic to it. It wasn't long before the woman before him took and placed her hands upon his shoulders.

"There is a strong force that has sought you out. It is one that is not easily rid off."

Matt's whole body changed as he relaxed without realizing it. What was happening to him. He jumped as the woman threw a hand full of golden dust onto him.

"This isn't Disney World lady." yelling but trying not to be disrespectful towards her. She looked at him a smiled.

"May you be blessed and find what you have been unintentionally looking for."

And with that she disappeared within the crowd once more. Matt just sat there, then looking across the way, his eyes caught the look of another pair. The candle illuminated the features of it's owner. He could see the stunning face, one that bares no words except that of angelic beauty, with the smile of child like innocence.

_**(Start video)Very Important for this scene!**_

Matt heard the music start again. This time he felt like it reached into him, grasping at his very core. It was then that he was pulled from his seat. They joined the circle of people that danced the bonfire. Matt looked over at the one that had ripped him from his solitude. He at this moment was unable to break free from the angel's grasp. As he watched the laughter , it lit up his very soul.

He had never met this person before , but it was like they were long lost friends or even perhaps lovers. There were no words exchanged, it was like everything that could be said was known. He watched and listened to the blonde that reeled his senses.

The circle danced, around and around they went, he felt his head swimming in a magical trance, unable to make any sense of it he decided to just let it go. They left the circle, and ran hand in hand to seclusion. It wasn't long before they were in a barn, on the outskirt of town. The angel giggled and Matt just enjoyed watching such a beautiful display of happiness.

The blonde took him in his arms, crashing their lips together. Matt's eyes opened wide. Did he taste chocolate? But he threw that thought out and immersed himself into the intoxicating kiss. It wasn't long before hands were exploring and little moans were heard. The blonde's skin tasted good as Matt's mouth kissed and licked at it. He couldn't control himself if he wanted to .

"Do you want me?" the blonde asked.

All Matt could do was shake his head, thinking he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The fire was lit. His desire took over, pushing the blonde against the hay, his hands tangling in golden strands of heaven. Fuck his world was spinning out of control. Who was this person who made his senses loose all hope of being normal again. He ripped at his clothes, he needed them off. The skin uncovered, as the pieces where shed were mesmerizing.. The pale milky color, like the cream in Matt's morning coffee. It wasn't long before Matt was standing there stark naked, head back and the blonde sucking his cock for all it was worth. His knees buckled but he'd be damn if he was going to cave to the ground. The feeling of his warm mouth was unbelievable.

God he felt drunk, was this the woman's warning. His eyes closed tight as he spilled into the blonde's mouth. He dropped to his knees, taking him into his arms, holding him, kissing him with a passion he didn't' know he had. Fuck he tasted so good.

The blonde laid Matt back, crawling onto him, beautiful blue eyes looking into his emerald green ones. Their lips were still attached in their hungry kiss. Matt felt the warm skin of the blonde, his hard sex against that of the one on top of him. He blonde broke the kiss just for a moment, his fingers found his mouth. Just watching that display sent Matt into shear bliss. The blonde leaned towards him, lips meeting his again, as he prepared himself for what was going to happen. All in fast motion to Matt, his head reeling, not knowing how to deal with all the feelings of this moment. He heard the blonde gasp as he impaled himself onto Matt. The red-head couldn't help but grab a hold of the boys hips, as he thought how tight he was. The boy on top moved his hips in a circle motion, giving Matt a 360 degree feeling of pure ecstasy . The moans and cries became apparent as this forbidden dance continued. The beauty above him glistened with sweat, hair wet pressed against his face. He looked like a dirty angel. One Matt wanted to keep. Matt rolled them over, his hand gripping the blonde's hair as he drove into him. He could feel it in his toes, it wasn't far away, he wanted this feeling to last though, trying to slow the pace, but the moaning blonde was to much for him. He gave it a few more hard thrust and the blonde exploded all over them, with Matt following behind him deep inside the perfect body. They laid there tangled in each other, until they fell asleep.

Matt woke up a few hours later as the rising sun spilled over his face. He sat up in the bail of hay, and put his hand to his head. He had a splitting headache, with the faint memories of the night before as he licked his lips. He remembered the blonde, and looked around. He frowned as he was alone…with the taste of chocolate upon his lips, and not a name to go with it.


	3. Chapter 2: Dances with the Wolves

**Disclaimer:**_ Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

**Song goes with the chapter as a whole :Dances with Wolves : Ruslana**

* * *

_**Dances with the Wolves-**_

The blonde stood in front of a wall of big husky men. The angel's face now, that of a devil. He briefly thought of the few hours he had spent with the unknown red-head. It had been a small glimpse of freedom.

"Mello, sir?"

He turned to face the voice.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The soldier, stuttering as he coward before the slender tyrant. He wanted his orders for the day, but Mello had other plans for him.

"Come here." He signaled the pitiful display for a man, leading them into a private room.

He went on to tell the man, he had special orders. He was to find a particular man and bring him to him. Mello described said man and told him if anyone besides him, finds out about this conversation he will deeply regret it. In terms, he and his family will find their own personal hell.

It was painstaking hours, but finally the man returned.

"Yes?" His tone was pure ice.

The man looked at him and asked to speak privately with him. Mello obliged him. The man had completed his task and said red-head was in a car in the underground garage.

Mello looked at him, his cold eyes now shining with a glimmer, but a lie. He raised his gun to the mans head, a shear panic irrupted , but he didn't care. Mello frowned as he pulled the trigger. The blood went everywhere. He tried his best to clean up before making his way to the garage. On his way he couldn't help but think about his life, how he didn't ask for this.

He opened the car door and looked inside. There on the seat was an unconscious red-head. Mello slid in raising the others body up over his lap, removing the blindfold and ropes from his hands. He noticed the now apparent blue-ish purple marks starting to appear on his perfect face. He smiled at the light dusting of freckles on his nose.

He sat there running his fingers in the red hair, touching the contour of his face. The smoothness of his skin. He wanted to kiss him. The want, Mello leaned down bringing his lips gently to his. He was frustrated, he wanted to taste him again. He wanted his freedom. He ran his hand along the length of his body, by shear accident he found his wallet. He looked at it, wondering if he should. Mello opened it up.

"Matt Jeevas" he stated under his breath.

At that exact moment the red-head came out of unconsciousness, his eyes open wide as he felt the soft touch of fingers upon his skin. A look of panic crossed his face as he quickly moved, pushing himself against the door, desperate to get free.

It wasn't long before Matt noticed that the beautiful angel from last night had yet again graced his mere-mortal presence. Although this time it was far from magical. He felt like a caged animal as he rubbed his throbbing head .

"What's going on? He asked the blonde.

There were no words, Mello leaned closer to Matt. He gently brushed the shaggy bangs from his eyes. Matt watched him with great curiousness. Mello cupped his bruised face with such care it surprised him, pressing his lips to Matt's again. This time it turned hungry, the vibes of passion surged through the kiss. The magic bursting inside them both, Mello pressed up against him, literally crawling up the red-heads body . Matt pushed him away, eyes closed but his tongue licking at the blonde's taste that was now on his lips. The familiar taste of chocolate.

"Who are you?"

Mello looked at him with a smile, but Matt could see the dark fire in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

He slid into the driver seat, Matt waited and then slid up front right next to him. The feeling was electric between them, and they weren't even touching at the moment. They managed to stop on the opposite side of town, near the Mystical forest as the locals called it. Matt looked at him, and deviously smiled.

He slid next to Mello, his hands sliding up his leg, to his crotch. Mello let out a soft moan as he let Matt do as he wanted. The red-head's fingers playing with the laces of the leather pants, Matt could feel him harden underneath his touch which only made him want it more. He finally freed Mello from the confines of his tight pants, taking him into his mouth. The warmth wrapping around every inch . His hand gently placed on Matt's back, as his head fell back leaning against the seats head rest.

"My name is Mihael Keehl, the world knows me as Mello."

Matt sat up, wiping the wetness from his mouth, looking at the blonde in disbelief.

"As in Mihael Keehl, head of the Russian Mafia?

Mello looked at him, shook his head yes and then bowed in disappointment.

"MIHAEL FUCKING KEEHL HEAD OF THE FUCKING RUSSIAN MAFIA!" Matt yelled, which took Mello by surprise.

"Yes, I inherited it about 4 years ago, when my father was murdered, of course at that time we lived in Russia. I only moved here last year. This is my mother's birth country. I moved here because Russia was no longer safe for my mother and I, crossing himself. The more Mello poured out the truth of his life and who he was, the angrier Matt got. He couldn't even look at him at that moment.

"Matt, say something, please?" his voice shaky.

"What can I fucking say Mih- Mello?"

Mello could feel the iced sarcasm dripping from that response.

"I thought you wanted to know who I was, I trusted you enough to tell you, and you fucking act like this."

He was getting angry himself.

"Why Matt? Now that you know I'm tainted and a born criminal, you don't want me anymore?"

Matt looked at him, he couldn't tell him. Who was he to play the victim card, he had his own secrets to tell. He opened up his door, and got out. The walk back to town wasn't what he had planned, so he just walked towards the forest.

Mello got out , following him. Matt turned and saw him close behind him. Now with him being a smoker his next move wasn't well thought of. He took off running , as the blonde took off behind him. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew is that he needed to loose Mello. No scratch that, he needed Mello to be someone else, not Mello.

The blonde finally caught up to him, reaching out to grab his shirt sleeve. Matt slung Mello from behind him into the tree in front of him. Their lips crashed together. The kiss was hungry, and painful. There was a harsh love in it. He pushed his body against the blonde as he pushed Mello's tight pants down, eventually getting them off , Matt's pants were unzipped and pulled down just enough to give access. He placed his arm underneath Mello's knee of one of his legs, picking him up slightly, as he pushed him hard against the tree. Matt let out a deep moan as he harshly pushed into the blonde. Mello cried out to him in pain. Matt

only whispered to himself. Mello, looked at him and noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Matt?"

The red-head was incoherent to him.

" I HATE YOU." the thrusts came harder with ever word, "I HATE YOU!"

It hurt but felt so good.

Matt looked up at him, his hand took Mello's throat, leaning closer.

"I'm here for you, do you know that?. I'm suppose to bring you into custody." his tone was that of hurt and confusion. He leaned against Mello, no longer able to continue with their encounter.

Matt held onto Mello, as he brought them to the ground.

"What?"

Matt took a deep breath in.

"My name is Mail Jeevas, alias is Matt Jeevas. I work for L (Near) and you are the reason I'm in this country right now."

It was Mello's turn to stare in disbelief.

"What the fuck? You're here for me?" the harsh tone cut into the red-head.

Matt didn't know what to do. He knew he would never be able to give Mello up.

"Mello, I can't do this." staring at his blonde, " I need you more than my job."

He kissed the blonde, gripping his soft blonde locks, wrapping them around his fingers. The blonde fought him, but in the end returned the kiss. Mello's back arched upwards as Matt thrusted back into his lithe body, sending a surge through them both, it wasn't long before they came together, in a panted breath.

After a while of laying intertwined on the forest floor, they got up to fix their clothes .Matt laughed as he pulled grass and pine needles out of Mello's hair.

"Hey Matt, did you know there is a magical fern, that grows in this forest."

He chuckled.

"Mel, It wouldn't surprised me in the least."

He explained to Matt the tradition behind the blooming fern. He watched the blonde's face radiate with such passion. He was beautiful.

It was way past dark, closer to being midnight as they walked hand in hand, through the forest. They talked about leaving everything behind. They only wanted each other. Mello hated being mafia and Matt hated working for Near. They could just go and start over. Mello noticed something ahead, and took off running. He left Matt standing there, most likely not meaning to.

"Matt, I've found it." he screamed, " I've found it!"

He reached Mello, and laughed, the child like innocence and enthusiasm that poured out of the blonde was endearing. He watched his angel boy dance around in happiness.

There in a patch of other ferns was "The Blooming Fern". Mello's face looked so innocent as his fingers touched it. Matt stood back and let his love have his moment. He wished on it. The red-head heard the pale one talk of love and of freedom. The same words that were spoke earlier.

Many minutes past and it was over just as it started , Mello then took his place next to Matt, giving him a kiss. He held him close, feeling the heat from the others body.

"The power you have over me is incredible." hands grabbing his ass and picking him up. Mello's legs wrapped around the slender frame. They kissed longer, just simply enjoying how the other felt.

"I lo-"

Matt looked at Mello, putting him back down.

They walked back to the car in happy silence, and drove back into town. Mello parked by the hotel and they got out, they smiled as they wondered into the crowded street.

The dancing and magic were still radiating off the mass of people. Matt looked at Mello with such a love, pulling him close to him. A chaste kiss, and they pulled apart. He walked slightly ahead of Mello, pulling him along behind him, their fingers refusing to unlock from one another.

There was a gun shot. The blond dropped to his knees on the ground. The blood was flowing frightfully to Matt like a small river. He screamed, as he placed himself next to Mello. The look of horror upon his face. He took his shirt off and pressed it to Mello's wounded chest.

"The fern doesn't work." Matt yelled out loud, " It doesn't work, it's all a fucking lie."

The blonde took one look at the crying red-head, placing his hand upon his pale cheek. Matt closed his eyes as he felt Mello shake beneath his touch.

"Yes, it does Matty."

"How is that Mello?" Matt asked with a sort of anger.

"Because remember, I asked it for two thin-" interrupted by a cough.

Matt watched as his love tried to correlate his words. Mello swallowed hard and continued.

" I asked it for you and freedom."

Matt closed his eyes as he laid down next to Mello, grabbing his hand, and gently kissing each and every finger tip.

"You know what Matty, I really think the fern's magic is working. You are here with me, and you love me. And now I'll have m-" but it was to late to finish , Mello fluttered out of Matt's life just as beautifully as he fluttered in.

"freedom." Matt finished with a stream of tears in his eyes. He didn't want to let him go. In the final minutes of laying there holding Mello's body. His final words as he placed a kiss upon his lips, taking his one last look at the wonderful being before him, as he stoked the soft golden blonde hair. He smiled at the thought of the golden dust the woman had sprinkled on him and the color of Mello's hair.

"Mello wasn't an angel at all, he was pure magic in human form." he said to himself, in silent sobs of pain.

Matt picked up his phone and called Near, to relayed the message that the case was now closed. He didn't give Near a chance to question, but closed the phone and threw it against the brick wall of the building in front of him. Matt watched as his phone shattered into pieces, just as his heart had done minutes before.

_****Emergency vehicles started to appear on the scene, although a little to late****_


	4. Chapter 3: Vengeance is Mine

_**Disclaimer: **__Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

_**This chapter was written to Vengeance is Mine by Sentenced. IT IS A MUST IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**MATURE FOR MATT'S POTTY MOUTH..IT GETS RATHER COLORFUL**_

* * *

_**The poems at the beginning was written by a dear friend of mine from MangaBullet.**_

* * *

_** Matt goes bad ass, and in the end, his Mello will be avenged. **_

_**A/N: **__Matt is friends with Hal in this, so she will make an appearance.( I know that Hal is sort of a Mello thing, but oh well) There is a fucked up twist to this chapter so I hope you like it._

* * *

_**Look, little angel**_

_**Came from the above**_

_**He lit up his candle**_

_**And talked about love**_

_**"He danced with the fire**_

_**The sparkles reached so high**_

_**The magic took me over**_

_**On a Kupala's summer night**_

_**Oh, God, you're so cruel**_

_**So selfish and bad!**_

_**You've taken my angel**_

_**and left me for dead!**_

_**My heart can't forgive**_

_**As I look to the sky**_

_**Shooting star like a bullet**_

_**That torn my life apart.."**_

Matt sat in the haystack in middle of the empty barn, his eyes closed. He could still hear the sweet intoxicating moans, see the beautiful sweat glistened body above him , feel and taste everything about him. He opened his eyes and it all disappeared into nothing. Matt sunk into a deeper sadness, as he twirled the stem with little white flowers, between his fingers.

He stood up, giving it one last look as he laid the flower down, as a physical representation of the beauty that once was. He turned to walk out but suddenly stopped. He thought he'd actually heard Mello's voice telling him not to leave him. He turned , all he wanted was to see those beautiful eyes staring back at him, to tell him it was ok, that he was there with him. That the nightmare was over, but it wasn't. Matt's heart was filled with a heart wrenching pain, as he took one last look around the empty barn and walked out.

It didn't take long to reach the hotel, the lady at the counter had a solemn look on her face as he passed towards the elevator. Matt walked through the door of his hotel room. The message alert was going off on his personal phone. He looked and noticed it was Hal. He sighed with the sight of 45 missed called. She can be very persistent when need be. He dialed the number and waited as he listened to the annoying phone sound.

"MATT! Is that you?

" Yeah, Hal it's me, " Matt calmly replied to her ever worried question.

He could hear the worry in her voice more as she spoke to him. He wondered if she knew about what happened.

"Matt, I've something to tell you, and you may not believe it.

She began to tell him how she over-heard a conversation a few days before, It was between Near and Gevanni. They had thought they were alone, as they went about fucking on the headquarters' linoleum floor. She wasn't supposed to be there, so she hid herself in the corner.

"Matt"

She stopped unable to keep from sounding weak.

"Matt, Near gave the order to have you murdered in Poland. That is why he sent you there, you weren't suppose to make it back. I've been trying to get a hold of you on your phone. I didn't know if you were alive or dead."

Matt sat there cold, ice freezing his veins.

"No Hal, it wasn't me the fucker got." he said harshly. He told her that he would be on the next plane back to New York.

When he hung up the phone, he slumped into a chair. He head fell into his hands. He wanted Mello, he wanted to feel his body wanting that of his own, the heat that he became addicted to in the short time together. His sweet kisses, that left the chocolate taste upon his lips.

The anger didn't fade, it only progressed more and more, to the point Matt had to take a deep breath. Near had finally done it. There were things in the past that were just forgotten or overlooked, because he was the type to shrug it off.

**(few hours later- Airport)**

Matt took one look at the Polish sunset as he boarded the plane. It wasn't a commercial flight so he was more at ease. His head was reeling in anger still. He didn't know if he could've put up with it anyway. His only thought was to get to New York, and settling a score.

The albino bitch is going to wish his mother would have aborted him. It had been years since he had felt this much hatred for someone other than his abusive father. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think of anything other then what it was going to feel like to squeeze that pale throat to the point of death. The fire inside the red-head was flowing the color of blood.

Matt sat and thought about his arsenal at home, the floor plans of the headquarter flashing through his head. He knew what he was going to do. It would be his moment. He had never liked him, but dealt with him. Then L died and somehow they got paired to take over the position. Matt didn't really want to, but this was what he had been trained to do his whole life.

The engine noise was redundant , putting Matt to sleep.

"Matt" a voice called to him.

He awoke startled, wanting to go back to sleep, if only to hear the beautiful voice that now haunts his dreams.

'Mello, I miss you so much."

He at that moment just wanted it all to be a nightmare. The reality of all this was just to much for the self proclaimed gamer to take in, thinking, why does everyone in his life that loves him have to die. Is he cursed, does his soul have a dark magic. Matt let out a harsh groan as he moved in his seat, waiting for the plane to refuel in the UK. He looked at his watch, figuring when the are airborne again he has about five hours until they get to New York.

Then he had to meet up with Hal. He took out his DS and started playing , trying hard not to think about anything. He lost himself in his pixilated character until he felt the plane touch down on the tarmac. When did the pilot even make the announcement of final descent. Matt collected his bag and made his way off the private Gulf Stream , and made his way into the terminal. It wasn't like this for Near, he refused to be seen in public. Matt didn't care, as long as he got to where he was going and right now it was to meet up with Hal.

She was waiting near baggage ready to pounce the unsuspecting red-head. It wasn't long before he had a mouth full of blond hair and tons of Thank You Jesus'. He knew she had been worried, but this took him by surprise. She was usually very subtle when in public.

He should've known though, they had been friends since she came to work for Near or "L". Matt had always preferred to use his name. The title meant shit to him. He never really knew the man who held it, but respected him. He didn't feel right using the name, even though the name itself was just another code, in a long list of codes. She watched Matt's anger consume every other emotion he was dealing with. They sat in silence as Hal drove them to headquarters. She opted not to get out , she let Matt take total control. She knew the state he was in it would work out better just to be potential backup if needed. It didn't take him long to get to where he knew he had to go.

**_(Song Intro)_**

Matt managed to silently take out the cameras and accessed the changed code for the control room in minutes.

"Stupid fucking cocksucker" his voice rang through the hallway, " You can't keep me out, I'm a fucking hacker first and foremost! "

He screamed like he had lost his mind, Near scrambled around behind the door. He knew Matt knew, it was inevitable by now. He knew Hal had called him.

The door slid open, Near watched as Matt came blazing in, hands found the albino's throat before he could move. He pulled off his goggles, this would be the first time ever Near had seen the true color of his eyes, yet today they carried the color of blood.

Matt let go of him, pushing him against the desk. Near didn't know what he was going to do.

"Call Gevanni in here, now NEAR!"

Near questioned why he'd want him, in a sort of possessive tone.

"You could have had it all Near, if you would have waited just a little longer. I'd found my destiny in Poland, so I should actually thank you for sending me there."

Near looked at him smugly.

"Matt wasn't there long enough to have found destiny."

The red-head turned in anger as the butt of his gun hit the soft pale cheek of the other.

" He was so god damn perfect." Matt's voice trembled a little.

He stood up straight and got control of his emotions as Near stared with a questioning look.

"Oh, you didn't know. Your fucking selfishness killed him. The person you hired to kill me and blame on the "mafia", fucking killed him by mistake."

There was dead silence in the room. The outer door opened as Gevanni stepped in. He had a look of shear shock in seeing Matt before him.

"Aahhh, and here's my other little bitch " Matt laughed, "come and join our little party." he motioned to the dark haired man.

Near looked at Matt and then back at Gevanni.

"Near does not know what Matt is talking about."

A side glance at Gevanni was all Matt could stand to witness.

"Don't play games with me, you mother fucking egotistical cunt. You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about."

The albino just looked at him. Matt walked closer to Near, as Gevanni made his move. He wanted to protect his love.

"You though you've succeeded in removing me." Matt's sneer was cold, "tell me Near, how does you first time feel.

Near sarcastically laughed., " Near is not sure what Matt means."

Matt lifted his gun towards Gevanni, and fired.

"to be wrong bitch."

Near dropped to his knees on the floor, next to Gevanni's dying body, the blood flowing from his chest. The white haired man was full of emotions now, Matt had never seen before. He looked at the red-head in hatred.

"Is that hatred I see, holy fuck Near, you do have emotions" watching the man struggle to save the other man, with little to no hope," Well I'll be damned"

Matt smiled, his eyes cut through Near, because his hatred would far exceed that of the albino.

"Now you can feel the pain I endured. The pain I felt as I watched him die beside me. It never goes away Near, you will live with it your whole life."

The small man watched as his love's life faded into nothing. He looked up wondering if Matt was going to kill him too.

"I'm not going to kill you Near, I want you to live with knowing your want to be supreme, killed the only person that could love and want you." letting out a sadistic laugh, " Hell Near, your own mother didn't even want you."

Matt turned to walk away. He stopped as he was met with the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Near will kill Matt."

Matt held up his arms to the side, basically giving Near freedom to kill him. A shot was fired, and the albino fell to the floor, crawling in pain, as Hal came from the corner. She smiled at Matt and walked out.

"Mail"

Matt pulled him up by his hair, to look him in the face.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that." standing up he spit on the bleeding man on the floor and walked out.

Matt didn't know if Near survived or not, and didn't care. He was free himself, as he gave a small smile walking out of the headquarters.

It was leaked to news a few weeks later that "L" had been killed and there isn't a known suspect in the case, as of yet. Matt laughed as he though about his messing with the cameras.

"And there never will be."

Matt laid back on the couch and smiled with the thought of Mello, and the tugging in his heart to return to Poland. He knew that was the only way to be close to Mello. His soul was literally crying for him, as though it was painfully saying "come home, he's waiting."


	5. Chapter 4:Bonfire Dances within a Heart

Disclaimer:Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

Written to Mystic's Dream by Lorenna Mckennit. The song is for the entire chapter, but for most part closer to the end.

_**-And here is the final chapter of this little journey..**_

* * *

Bonfire Dances Within A Heart-

**(A weeks later)**

Matt looked around, and sighed to himself. It was done, the last of his things were in boxes, ready to be shipped night freight to Poland. Hal stood in the kitchen doorway, watching as he ran everything through his brain on last time.

" You're really going to do this?" looking at him with a sad smile.

He nodded , smiling at the blonde woman. Matt saw so much similarity in Hal and Mello. They were both beautiful, blonde, blue eyes, and a bad ass attitude.

"I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

She hugged him, he allowed it. She was one of the only few people allowed into his personal bubble. The kiss on the forehead was unexpected though.

"I love you." she stated, "you know that."

Matt shook his head, they had an immediate bonding. She pushed him and he calmed her. Some would say they would actually be perfect together if "things" were different.

"Hal, I'm not dying, I'm just moving." He laughed slightly, "You can come visit me, you know? It's an open invitation for as long as I'm alive."

Hal frowned, she didn't like the last part of Matt's statement, but over-looked it for the fact it was depressing to think about.

"I have to go, and you know it. I can't be here anymore. I need to be near him, Hal."

She gave the red-head her best smile, not wanting to remind him, Mello was in fact dead.

"I know, I know- he's magic. So you've told me." laughing at him but she noticed he wasn't laughing with her. His face was actually stone cold and quickly looked away.

"He was." he turned from her.

Hal left him about an hour later. It was late, and he had to get up early for the airport. He stripped out of his clothes, walking naked through the empty apartment. The cool water felt good on his warm skin. He felt lost, hoping once he got back to Poland, he would feel alive again in some way.

He closed his eyes letting the water run over his lean body. The water took on the feel of hands, as he leaned forward against the shower wall. He let out a slight moan as it took a greater feel. He turned, but was met with emptiness. The feeling toiled inside him. He felt him there. He felt him on his body. How did he know it was him, because they are connected by souls.

He just wanted to touch him. Matt leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly. His head in his hands, the water running over his head kept his tears secret.

"Why'd you have to leave me?"

He sat there trembling in the shower, the water long since turned ice cold.

"Matty"

The voice that haunted his dreams, now entered his reality.

"Come home."

He held his head like he was going crazy. His soul burned like the bonfire on Kupala. He felt a warmth flowing within him.

"I'm waiting Matty."

And just like that the warmth faded.

"No, M..M..Mello, don't leave me again."

He cried out, to the empty space before him, lowering his head. This only proved to him more that he was making the right choice.

"I'm coming, Mel." whispering to the air before him.

It took everything in him to fall asleep, a part of him needing the rest, and the other part was left longing. In his dreams he could talk to him, feel him, kiss and touch him. The remembrance of the first night in the barn. How hot it was that night, how Mello made him loose all want to think, and how it felt to run his fingers through the soft blonde strands, to pull them with lust, only to fall in love with his crying out from more. The sweetness of his mouth, the color of his pale creamy skin, the cold, yet burning of his ice blue eyes. Matt loved those dreams, but the one he loved the most was when it showed him the beautiful angelic face that was lit by a flame. The childlike smile that radiated from it, or the look he gave Matt when he looked at him. The love of a soul in love with another.

He was perfection in walking form.

**(Airport-New York)**

This would be the last time Matt ever wanted his feet to touch American soil again, as he boarded the plane, and took his seat. The feelings inside him were to intense to try to even calm. The cigarette he had not five minutes ago didn't help. He pulled out his game boy, it was the one he turned to when all else failed. The plane back out of the terminal, and made it's way down the tarmac. Matt felt the shift of the engines as they kicked in, the force of the pull. He couldn't help but smile as he felt it lift off the ground, as though his life and the burden of it had been lifted off his shoulders, by the wings of the plane.

Matt shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable, it was still eight hours until he finally got to his destination, his heart. He was growing impatient. He knew he wouldn't see him when he got there, he wouldn't be at the airport waiting with his beautiful glowing smile. The red-head knew he would have to visit him though, his grave. He didn't want to, he didn't want to see that his beloved's body was buried in the cold ,dark earth.

It wasn't until hours later they touched down on Polish soil. The pilot made his final announcement upon arrival. A sigh of relief was blown softly from Matt's lips. This was it, this was now his home. He walked down the steps of the boarding stairs and looked to the sky. The sunset held a golden glow to it, unlike the one he left months ago. This one brought him the peace he finally needed . The people around him thought he was crazy, but there is magic here, and here has Mello.

The walk through the airport was melancholy. He looked around as the cab made it's way to his new apartment. It fell directly on the edge of town, his bedroom window would over looked the Majestic Forest a few miles away. It was perfect.

He looked around, feeling a bit edgy as he wondered what to do now. Did he relax for a little while, or did he make his way to Mello. An angry surge went through him, how could he even ask himself that, of course he was going to see Mello.

It was dark now and the lights were lit along the streets. Matt stopped as he watched the procession of solemn looking people in the street. He asked a man that stood near him, what was going on?

"It's Zaduszki."

Matt looked at him questioning, until the man took a breath and began to explain.

"It's a day in Polish tradition, to light candles and visiting the graves of the relatives."

He looked at the man and then smiled lightly as he walked away.

Matt stopped when he noticed a familiar sight before him. It was the fairy-like lady he had conversed with during Kupala , she looked at him mournful this time.

"You found , yet could not keep."

His face slipped into a sadness.

"Do not be sad, for as long as you remember he is always with you."

She handed him a candle, and something else. She told him to think what his heart desired most and it shall be his as she walked away from him and disappeared.

He placed it in his pocket, making his way to the cemetery. He walked along the lit pathways, the beauty of it all was over-whelming. Matt searched, but all these graves seemed to old to be one of his. Then he turned and in the dark corner he saw something. It was a small light.

The closer he got the more the light faded, until he was standing in front of the tombstone. His eyes clouded with tears that he had be repressing since leaving New York. He could hear the elegant chanting in the distance, giving it's ominous tune.

He sat there candle in hand. He wanted him there with him. He felt the coldness of the earth beneath him. Thinking his love was underneath it, in the dark. He wasn't suppose to be there. The light that was his life couldn't be seen from there.

Matt's hands started digging through the earth as he started screaming and pleading for someone to help him. There was no one. The tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he continued. It was no use there was to much. He laid down in the dirt, trembling. The tears wouldn't let up, they kept coming harder. If he didn't stop he was going to hyperventilate. He sat up and took out the little package from his pocket. The dust glowed golden, like that very night. He held it close to his heart, wondering if the magic would be kind to him.

"I want to be with him always" mumbling to himself as he continued to lay there.

The wind called his name, he swore he heard it. A feeling coursed through him, like it was a surrender of his very life. Matt flew up from the ground to his feet, looking out into the cemetery and back at his hand that held the golden dust, that was no gone.

"You've come home." the voice soft and sweet.

Matt turned around quickly, there he was, sitting on his grave holding his candle. Matt was stunned. He must be seeing things, dropping to his knees in the cold earth. He extended his hand to touch the blonde's cheek. It felt real. Mello's head tilted to brush more against his hand, as he took Matt's into his own."Mello, I've missed you so much."

The blonde looked at him so lovingly and pure.

"I know" laying a kiss upon his lips.

Matt pulled back, his lips felt so real. His hand pulling behind the blond crashing them back together. The heat rose between them. He had to have him, thinking how impossible this was to fathom. The blonde laid back, bring Matt on top of him. He felt the warmth flow between them. The aching urge to love and be loved.

"I'm what your heart desired most?" His blue eyes glistening with the light that was life.

Matt didn't know what to say, instead looked at the gorgeous site before him and smiled the first honest smile in months. How could this be, he thought as he kissed the angelic man underneath him, running his finger through his hair-

" But Mel- how?"

The red-head looked at the blonde confused, but he just giggled as he put his finger to Matt's lips.

"Shhh, love, does it matter? You're forever with me now."

As they faded with the light of the candle.


End file.
